1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting structure for mounting two-wheel vehicle on four-wheel vehicle in which the size of the containing space needed for mounting a folded two-wheel vehicle on a four-wheel vehicle is reduced, and the two-wheel vehicle can be easily mounted on the four-wheel vehicle.
2. Description of Background Art
A mounting structure for mounting a foldable bicycle on a four-wheel vehicle is known. One example is shown in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 7-228284 for a “Tricycle”.
FIG. 3 in the above-mentioned publication shows a tricycle in the state of being mounted in the vehicle compartment by folding a handle post portion to the rear side. FIG. 2 in the publication shows a plan view of the tricycle having two front and one rear wheel.
The above-mentioned tricycle has a large vehicle width due to the two front wheels. Therefore, a containing space on a four-wheel vehicle must have a large width because the pedals provided at the tip ends of the foot step levers 3 are projected to the left and right. With this device, the object is simply to mount the tricycle on a four-wheel vehicle, and reduction of space is not taken into consideration. Therefore, a large space for exclusive use is required in the compartment of the four-wheel vehicle, and it is not easy to mount the folded tricycle onto the four-wheel vehicle.